


Is This Feeling Normal?

by dancingdragon3



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, magic is sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingdragon3/pseuds/dancingdragon3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during season three, on Pan's island. Regina is trying to teach Emma how to tap into her magic, but they get distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Feeling Normal?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) 5/2/16 Theme: ‘Dialogue Only’. Prompt - Emma/Regina, secret desire.

“Ugh, I’m never gonna get this.” 

“That says nothing for my teaching ability.”

“No, I’ve always been a bad student. You...you’re a good teacher, Regina.”

“While I appreciate the sentiment, I’m sure you’d still rather be learning from someone you trust. Like your mother, if that were possible.” 

“No way. This is...not something I wanna...share with her.”

“But why ever not? Are you blushing Miss Swan?” 

“I think it’s time for a break-”

“Hey, I was only...Emma, wait. Please. I was only teasing. That’s a normal reaction to using magic, especially with a partner. It doesn’t have to mean anything. And you do get used to it, I promise.” 

“That’s...a pretty intense...reaction to not mean anything.” 

“I said it didn’t _have_ to.”

“So...it has? Before I mean, meant something?” 

“Not before. Now.” 

“Oh, wow. See, that’s...that’s what I’m talking about. Intense.” 

“You think kissing is good, just wait until we work up to sex magic.” 

“Hmm.”


End file.
